Erection systems for such support stands are already known to the person skilled in the art. They essentially comprise a column to be driven in the ground, an inclined beam as the linear bearing, an additional brace to brace the inclined beam against the column, as well as three link joints. Due to the link joints, the column, the inclined beam, and the brace can be combined to form a permanently settable support stand in the form of a triangular truss. The two link joints here encompass one separate link attachment extension each relative to the inclined beam. These two link joints are rigidly mountable on the ends of the brace and the column, and can be clamped in place by means of screw bolts on the inclined beam along a longitudinal guide in different positions and at various angular positions. Longitudinal guide, pivot bearing, and clamping are affected depending on system using the same screw bolts. Installation of the components of such a system, including adjustment procedures for the correct inclination and position of the inclined beam, involves a number of manipulations and some time, while at the same time requiring conscientious work.
The problem to be solved by the invention is therefore to provide the installer with an erection system of the above-referenced type that can be erected more easily and quickly than previously.